Hamtaro in: Return of the Evil
by tillerian
Summary: Six years after the power hams' victory, the evil returns, but so has Hamtaro and he will stop at nothing to stop it. But how?


Return of the Darkness

Six years ago, an ancient darkness cursed the Ham-ham island. The Ham-hams were in despair and they called for help to the protectors of the island, the power hams. The call was heard and the power hams returned to the island to defeat the evil using there powers, each power hams with their own element. Then, the power Ham of darkness, Dark Hamtaro, rose out of nowhere and summoned the beast of darkness. All seemed lost.

But then, Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind, rose forth, opposed, and defeated Dark Hamtaro. Then, the power hams combined their power on Hamtaro to strengthen him. Hamtaro struck down the beast and sealed it away, thus returning peace to the island. Thinking that the darkness was permanently gone, the power hams returned their power to where they found them. But they were wrong.

Six years later:

"Hamtaro!" called Boss…nothing… "Hamtaro, where are you? Agh, I don't know what a 16 year old Ham-ham is doing these days. Hamtaro!"

Still nothing

"Hamtaro"

"Pipe down, Boss" said Hamtaro

"There you are" said Boss "Where have you been?"

"Places" said Hamtaro "what's up"

"I've been having a strange feeling lately"

"Really? 'Cause your getting more neurotic every day"

"No, Hamtaro, I've been having a cold chill every now and then"

"Really. Have you been hanging out with Cold-cold often? After all he was the power ham of ice"

"No, I haven't seen him in a while"

"Well, I've got to go, Boss. Got places to be, Hams to see, and things to do"

Boss sighed and said "Alright, sorry, but if you see anything strange, call me, alright"

Hamtaro walked of to Eastern city where he met Oxnard, his best friend. Oxnard was the power ham of the bat.

"Hi, Hamtaro" said Oxnard "Where have you been?"

"Oh, Boss had to talk to me" said Hamtaro "he said that he had a strange feeling lately and that concerns me"

"Well, you did stop the evil six years ago, so what's there to worry about?"

"Well, I'm not really sure that I permanently sealed the evil. I think…"

Then, Hamtaro noticed at the t.v. display at the electronic store that news was on, and western city was getting demolished by a dark figure.

"Come on, Oxnard" said Hamtaro

"What?" asked Oxnard

"Something strange is going on at western city, better check it out"

Hamtaro and Oxnard took the fastest route to Western city. On the way there, Hamtaro called Boss to inform him what happened. Boss said that he'd meet them there. By the time they got there, cars were flying, buildings were falling, and Ham-hams were screaming.

"Hamtaro" yelled a voice

It was Boss. Hamtaro and Oxnard raced to him.

"Glad you called, Hamtaro" said Boss

"What's going on here?" asked Oxnard

"I don't know, but I don't like it"

"What do we do, Boss?" asked Hamtaro

"Evacuate, the citizens then we get out of here. That's all we can do for now"

Hamtaro and Oxnard did as he said and got all the Ham-hams to evacuate. Once they did, the entire city was a waist.

"Geez" said Oxnard "looks like we need to get to rebuilding"

"First we'll have to wait" said Boss

Then Hamtaro caught something on a building, he saw it for a split second then it disappeared. Hamtaro stood in wonder

"_Hm_" thought Hamtaro "_What was that?_"

"Hamtaro" said Boss "what's wrong"

"I thought I…never mind"

"Are you sure" said Oxnard

"Do me a favor" said Hamtaro "go get the other power-hams and tell them what happened"

"Okay" said Boss "What are you going to do"

"I have some errands to run"

Hamtaro went to the wind temple to get his ham sapphire. There it was on the same tablet, Hamtaro pulled to get it, but while he was tugging, he turned the gem like a crank. After a loud thud, Hamtaro yanked it out of the tablet. Then, he noticed that the picture changed, it was the same picture of him driving off the evil, but this time he was holding something, and four horizontal lines were behind him.

Then, the gem started glowing and floated out of Hamtaro's hands, it was flying in the air! Then there was a loud rumble in the ground and the tablet moved back, revealing stairs.

The gem then floated down the stairs, Hamtaro followed it. It kept going down and down and down. Then He ran into a door. The Ham sapphire stopped in front of it and spun around a few times, then the door opened and it led to a large room, with a beam of light shining down the center. The sapphire floated into the beam of light.

Hamtaro slowly walked towards the beam of light and then he saw a smooth brown rod with a round head with sharp edges on the tip, sticking out of the ground and the ham sapphire was floating above it. Hamtaro got his gem and thought "_What is this? And what is it doing here?_"

Hamtaro pulled the rod out of the ground, it was very light, as light as a feather in fact.

Hamtaro spotted a hole in the head of the rod. Hamtaro wondered if he could fit the ham sapphire in there. So, Hamtaro put his gem inside and the rod flew out of his paws and started writing on the wall. It said: To the power ham of the wind: Welcome to the wind chamber, what you have just a wakened is the weapon of the wind, The Ham Staff. It is now your responsibility to use it for good. For, if it were to fall in the wrong hands, life on the Ham-ham Island would cease. Take care of it.

The Ham Staff stood up on its end and showed Hamtaro running fast, very fast. Then, the Ham Staff fell to the ground. Hamtaro picked it up.

"_Maybe_" thought Hamtaro "_I can use this to defend the evil, in case it comes back again. I think that it already has after what happened earlier. Judging by what this just showed me, The Ham Staff gives me the ability to run fast. I should take it out of this place_"

Hamtaro walked out of the temple with the Staff, and decided to try it out. Hamtaro ran home as fast as he can, faster and faster and faster he went, then he was already home in seconds. He was right, it did make him faster.

"Wow" said Hamtaro "This is…"

Then, his phone went off.

"Hello?" said Hamtaro

"Hamtaro, this is Boss" said Boss "You won't believe this"

"What's wrong"

"Hamtaro, it's Dark Hamtaro, and he's destroying Northern city"

"Dark Hamtaro. Don't worry, Boss, I'm on my way!"

"Hamtaro, the power hams and I are going to get our Ham gems, you should get yours"

"I'm way ahead of you, Boss"

Using his newly acquired speed, Hamtaro raced to Northern city. And there was Dark Hamtaro, destroying the city.

"Hamtaro" said Dark Hamtaro "Long time, no see"

"Too long, Dark Hamtaro" said Hamtaro.

Dark Hamtaro looked at the Ham Staff and said "Is that a Ham Weapon, you have found a Ham Weapon"

"Ham Weapon?"

"Amazing" said Dark Hamtaro "Six years of being a power ham, yet you have no clue what a Ham Weapon is. A Ham Weapon is a weapon used by a power ham, each power ham has one, each with different powers. Since you found yours, it will not be long until the others find theirs"

"What?" asked Hamtaro "How do you know this, and why are you telling me this"

"Sometimes, one must learn that some of the answers to his or her questions were not meant to be told. Enough of this! I cannot go on while one power ham has a Ham Weapon, especially if it's you"

Dark Hamtaro lunged forth at Hamtaro, but Hamtaro quickly defended himself. Hamtaro started attacking swiftly. Dark Hamtaro stopped Hamtaro's attacks by swinging his sword and almost knocking the staff out of Hamtaro's paws. Hamtaro took a few steps back and with his super speed, jumped in the air and pounded his staff on Dark Hamtaro.

Dark Hamtaro took a few steps back and said "I see. You're more skilled with that staff than I thought. I guess I made a mistake in underestimating you. However, this does not mean the war is over, for it has just begun. We will meet again, power ham of the wind"

Dark Hamtaro disappeared. Hamtaro was tired from battle so he went on to the power ham club house to tell everyone what happened.

When he got there, Everyone had their gems and was gathered in a circle.

"Hey, everyone" said Bijou "Hamtaro is here, thank goodness"

"Alright, Power Hams" said Boss "Hamtaro is here so let's get started. Dark Hamtaro is attacking Northern city so we got to go over there and drive him out"

"No need, guys" said Hamtaro

"What are you talking about, dude?" asked Sandy

"I already stopped Dark Hamtaro and he said he'd be back"

"Really?" said Boss "How?"

Boss looked at Hamtaro's staff, gasped, and said "Is that what I think it is?"

"What? This?" said Hamtaro "This is the Ham Staff. I found it in the wind temple. Dark Hamtaro said it was a Ham Weapon. This staff can make me run at high speed. I used this to defeat Dark Hamtaro"

"You found a Ham Weapon, already?" asked Boss.

Everyone was confused, they didn't know what it was.

"Alright, everyone" said Boss "It's about time I told you what a Ham Weapon is. They are weapons used by the power hams, each one has different powers. And now that Hamtaro found his, it's time we find the rest. But before we do, we have to help fix up North city. So go"

Everyone left. Hamtaro started to leave but Boss stopped him.

"Wait, Hamtaro" he said "before you go, let me ask you something; you're not going to carry that thing around in your paws for the rest of your life are you?"

Hamtaro hesitated.

"That's what I thought. Here let me give you something"

Boss took out a strap with a slot on the back of it

"Your father had that Ham Weapon, he also had something to carry it around. This is his weapon strap, made specifically for that. Here put it on"

Hamtaro took the weapon strap and put one end on his left shoulder then it went around his right hip (Like wearing your belt diagonally)

Then, tears filled Boss's eyes.

"What's wrong, Boss" asked Hamtaro.

"I never thought I would ever see this day. The day you wear that with the Ham Staff. I'm proud of you Hamtaro. Out of all the power hams, you make me proud the most. Take good care of them, Hamtaro. The weapon strap, the Ham Staff, the ham sapphire, all of them. Hamtaro, you are the true power ham of the wind"

Then Hamtaro raced out of the club house and ran up on top of a tall building. He stood there looking in the horizon thinking.

"Father" he said "I promise as power ham of the wind, using these three things in my possession now, to return peace and justice to the Ham-ham island. I believe that this is the beginning of a brighter future"

**The **

**End**

**And**

**The**

**Beginning**


End file.
